The Irelanders' Super Adventures Series
After the Irelanders defeated Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and gained the power of the Realm Gauntlet, all of the 16 realms have been at piece. But from outer space some new threats appeared and Connor Lacey and Pals must upgrade the Ultimatrix to become the Super Irelanders. Season 7 (Kraang Invasion) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Celestial Advice # The Irelanders goes to Monster High (2018) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Pokémon Zekrom /Reshiram and Victini # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Pokémon Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Big Top Scooby-Doo! # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Tom and Jerry The Movie # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Adventures The Mystery Map # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Batman: The Brave and the Bold # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of DC's The Invasion (Full Movie) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of LEGO Batman the movie DC Super Heroes Unite # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Cat's Don't Dance # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 7 # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls - The Tales of Canterlot High (Full Movie) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Pokémon Genesect and the Legend Awakened # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of LEGO DC Super Heroes Batman Be-Leaguered # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie) # The Irelanders meets Thumbelina # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of LEGO DC Super Heroes Justice League vs Bizarro League # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery # The Irelanders meets Balto # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of 102 Dalmatians # The Irelanders meets Lara Croft Tomb Raider # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Kronk's New Groove # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Princess and The Frog # The Irelanders meets Lara Croft Tomb Raider The Cradle of Life # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of LEGO DC Super Heroes Attack of the Legion of Doom # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie # The Irelanders: War of the Dimensions Part 1 # The Irelanders: War of the Dimensions Part 2 Season 8 (Power Rangers Ireland Force) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze (Full Movie) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Moshi Monsters The Movie # The Irelanders meets Robocop (1987) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Battleship # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Fantastic Four (2005) # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Digimon The Movie # The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Man of Steel #